


Forgetting=Redemption?

by Mimi_the_Great1



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Acting like a Family, Brainwashing, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Drugs, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, Hate to Love, Hypnotism, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Nicknames, Psychological Torture, Rehabilitation, Secret Government Project, Serial Killers, Temporarily Switching P.O.Vs, Torture, Trigger words, Troubled Past, fake identity, fake memories, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_the_Great1/pseuds/Mimi_the_Great1
Summary: Olivia Vadell, or Dr. Vadell (as she is commonly known as), works in a secret Government project and her mission is to rehabilitate the man who ruined her life, but there is a part of her that isn’t so willing to do it.





	1. Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> First time here and this is my first work. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Newborn

I was heading over to the room where my ‘patient’ was waiting for me. But, before I entered the room, someone was waiting for me outside.

“Dr. Vadell, I presume?” The stranger said.

“Correct, and you are?” I asked him.

“I thought you would already know, after all you do read minds, right?” He asked me.

“I can, but you know that I can use it inside the room where my ‘patient’ is and outside of this ‘hospital’, right?” I told him.

“You’re right, I forgot. I’m Agent Leamas.” He told me.

“Well, Agent Leamas, with that put aside. I will now visit my ‘patient’.” I said, but he grabbed my arm and said, “You sure you don’t want any backup in case anything unexpected occurs.”

“Did he go through the procedure?” I asked him.

“Yes.” He said.

“Then, I have nothing to worry about. Plus, I knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted this job.” I told him which made him let go of my arm; allowing me to enter the room where my sick ‘patient’ was.

Once I entered the room, I found a 24 year old man with light brown hair and hazel eyes looking at me with a confused look.

“A… A… u?” The man told me.

“I’m Dr. Vadell and I’ll be your personal psychologist starting from today until you leave this hospital, do you understand that?” I asked him.

The man simply nodded.  
  
“OK. Let’s start with something easy to get to know each other.” I got out a piece of paper that had all of the personal information about my ‘patient’.

“Do you remember your name?” I asked him.

“I… A… Don’t-” I interrupted him by saying, “A simple ‘no’ will suffice.”

The man nodded.

“Now, do you remember your name?” I asked him again.

“N-no.” He answered.

“Your age?” I asked.

“No.” He said.

“Do you remember why you’re here?” I asked him.

“A… Car… Accident… Head… B-blood.” He answered me.

“OK.” I said as I looked at the paper that had all of his personal information and, then, I told him, “Your name is Zane Veigh. You’re 24 years old and you have been in a terrible car accident. The company that you work hired me in order to inform them when you would be ready to begin work.”

“R-really?” He asked me.

“Yes. And according to the progress that you made before I came here you’ll be working again in less than a year.” I said while giving him a fake smile which made him smile.

Someone knocked the door.

“Come in.” I said.

The person that came in was an agent who was undercover as a nurse.

“I’m sorry, but the time is up and Zane needs to take his medicine.” The nurse said.

“N-no! I… I… No!” Zane said as he was close to a tantrum.

“Hey, Zane, don’t worry I’ll come back tomorrow and we’ll have more time to talk with each other! Plus, if you go with the nice nurse, I’ll bring you a present tomorrow!” I told him with a fake motherly voice which got him to smile and go with the nurse without any complaints.

A few moments after they left, Agent Leamas entered and said, “How is he?”

“Asides from his speech problem and the plastic surgery, I say that procedure was a success.” I told him.

“Are you sure?” He asked me.

“Yes, while he was answering my questions, I was reading his mind. So, I can assure you that everything you did to him went according to your plan.” I said.

“Yet, you sound angry. Why is that?” He asked me.

“Matthew ‘Matt’ Cooper. A 24 year old psychopathic murderer. Killed approximately 30 men, women, and children. And, escaped prison a total of 24 times.No powers as of yet that can be identified. Why would you think that I’m angry?” I told him.

“Listen, I know what he did to your family and I’m sorry.” He said with a genuine apologetic tone.

“Thank you.” Was all I could tell him before I walked out of the ‘hospital’ that changed serial killers like Matt into child like people who could be useful to society.

But, I didn’t think that this was going to work. After all, a murderer will always be a murderer.

 


	2. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny introduction to the child Zane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Child

The next that day, I returned to the ‘hospital’ carrying a bag and entered the same room I entered yesterday

Zane eagerly looked at me and said, “You- you are back!”

I made a fake smile and told him, “Yes, and I brought you a present!”

I opened the bag and showed him a teddy bear which made him smile. But, before he grabbed it, he asked me, “M-mine?”

I continued with my fake smile and told him, “Of course it’s yours!”

I handed him the teddy bear and he slowly began to examine the teddy bear as if it was his prey, but, a few seconds later, he began to hug the teddy bear as if it was going to escape.

“Zane.” I said in order to get his attention, which worked, and then I continued saying, “Did you have any progress yesterday?”

“P-pro-progress?” He asked me.

“Did something interesting happened?” I said with a more friendly tone.

“Oh! I-I learned to count to ten a-and I’m learning how to read.” He told me with a childlike glee.

“Really?” I asked genuinely surprised because, as far as I knew, the ‘patients’ didn’t start to learn how to read until they completed 1 month in the hospital and he is barely a week here.

“Yes! This nurse said that because I was good boy I could start to read early!” He said with a smile.

And, due to me reading his mind this whole session, I could see the image of Agent Leamas in my ‘patient's’ mind.

“That’s great! At this rate, you’ll probably get out in 3 months!” I told him which made him happy, but then he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him.

“D-do I still need to take the medicine?” He asked me.

“Of course you do. The medicine is helping you.” I told him.

“It’s b-bitter a-and it makes me sleepy.” He said while hugging his teddy bear.

“But, it’s helping you.” I said which made him slowly nod.

In times like this, I felt a little bit of pity for him because, not only was I lying to him, he believed every word that came out of my mouth like a good little. After a few more insignificant questions, our time was up and he willingly went with one of the ‘nurses’ to take his ‘medicine’.

When he left, Agent Leamas entered the room and said, “He trusts you.”

“What made it obvious?” I teasingly asked him.

“I’m serious, he does trust you.” He told me with a serious tone.

“I know, I know. But, what surprised me it’s that you broke protocol after all ‘patients’ are supposed to learn how to read after 1 month.” I told him.

“Did you read his mind?” He asked me.

“Your superiors did say that I could use my powers when I was inside the room.” I told him.

“That was a stupid question, wasn’t it?” He told me.

“Don’t worry, I heard worse.” I said before I left.

The next few days, it was the same routine: Get in, talk, win his trust, check if something was wrong, and leave. Until I received a call at 1:30 a.m.

“Hi, who are you?” I asked.

“Dr. Vadell, is that you?” Said a voice I recognized as Agent Leamas’.

“It’s me. What’s wrong, Agent Leamas?” I asked him.

“It’s Zane. He has regressed and he is asking for you.” He told me.


	3. Regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little regression occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: Regression 

“What do you mean by saying that he has regressed!?” I asked him while I was quickly getting out of bed.

“I mean that he has regressed to the mental capicity of a baby. Now can you please hurry up!” He told me.

“Agent Leamas, how bad is it?” I asked partially because of curiosity and concern.

“Listen.” He said before I heard a great wail that I swear could have made me go deaf.

“Hurry!” Agent Leamas ordered me.

I quickly got changed, got out of my apartment, and managed to get a cab to take me to the ‘hospital’.

Once I arrived at the ‘hospital’, the agents, who were posing as guards, quickly took me to the room where all the wailing was coming from.

When I arrived at the room, I looked at 4 agents, including Agent Leamas, who were trying to calm down the man baby.

Agent Leamas looked at me and told me, “Come over here quickly!”

I did as he told me and when I came closer I saw the face of my ‘patient’ filled with tears, but he relaxed when he saw me.

“Hi.” Was all I could think of saying.

Once I realized that he had calmed down, I told him with a motherly voice, “I’m here, no need to cry.”

He stopped crying then used his hands to make a figure of some sort… That's when I realized that he didn’t have his teddy bear with him.

“Where did you take his teddy bear?” I asked Agent Leamas.

“No one took away his teddy bear. He destroyed it.” He told me.

“What!?” I said in disbelief.

Suddenly, I felt two strong hands around my neck and I heard Matt telling me, “I found you, little olive.”


	4. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more detail on how to erease a serial killer's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Celinarose for the kudos.

Chapter 4: The Room 

I felt as if my life was slowly leaving me.

 “What’s wrong, little olive?” Matt asked me while he was choking me.

 Before he could continue, Agent Leamas punched Matt’s face which freed me from Matt’s grip.

 Matt fell to the floor and soon the agents that were with Agent Leamas grabbed Matt.

 “Take him to The Room!” Agent Leamas ordered them.

 The agents did as they were ordered. When they left, Agent Leamas looked at me and said, “I’m sorry for what you had to endure.”

 The only thing that I managed to tell him was, “Where are they taking him?”

 “The Room. Have you heard of it?” Agent Leamas asked me.

 “Only rumors. But, as far as I know it’s where you perform the procedure.” I answered him.

 “That's mostly true.” He told me.

 “Mostly?” I thought, then Agent Leamas told me, “ Dr. Vadell, again, I’m deeply sorry for what happened to you. But, I-”

 “Take me there.” I told him.

 “Are you sure?” He asked me.

 “Yes.” I said.

 “There are some things that you will not like.” He told me.

 “Take me anyways.” I told him.

 He looked at me with a surprised look, then told me, “If that's your choice, follow me.”

 While we were walking, I was thinking of the real reason I wanted to see the room.

 “Is it out of curiosity? Or, do I want to watch as the monster, who ruined my life, suffers?” I thought as we were getting closer.

When we finally arrived, I saw that the Room had grey walls, a black floor, and a mirror in the middle of the room which separated the side I was in from the side Matt was in. In the side I was in, there were diverse machines that were being used by several agents. While in Matt’s side, his arms and legs were chained to a metal chair and his eyes were covered by a metal blindfold.

 An agent grabbed a microphone and began saying, “Can you listen to me, Mr. Cooper?”

 “Loud and clear, imbecile!” Matt said with a laugh.

 “I’m going to ask you some-” The agent got interrupted by Matt who told him, “When are you going to unchain me? I promise I won’t hurt anybody _too_ much.” He said with a sick smile.

 “Mr. Cooper, I-” Matt interrupted him by saying, “Stop calling me ‘Mr. Cooper’ or anything like that. My old man was often called that until I got tired of him.”

 Agent Leamas grabbed the microphone that the agent was using and said, “A thousand flames.”

 Immediately, Matt’s body tensed and Matt said, “What are you doing to me, motherf-”

 “You’re in your house. Tell me, what do you see?” Agent Leamas said.

 “Go to hell, you f-!” Matt got interrupted by Agent Leamas, who said, “What do you see?”

 “My old man ready to beat me while my whore of a mother is crying on the floor.” He said.

 “That's not true. Your father and and your mother loved you very much.” Agent Leamas said with a neutral tone.

 “What do you know!? My old man was a drunk who would beat up his son and wife just for laughs! While my whore of a mother would sleep with other men or drink whatever she could in order to forget the hellish life she was living in!” Matt furiously said, but it didn’t seem to affect Agent Leamas.

 “What is the happiest memory you have of your family?” Agent Leamas asked with a neutral tone.

 Upon hearing this question, Matt showed a twisted and otherworldly smile that frightened me.


	5. Happy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dr. Vardell's past connects with Matt’s.

 Chapter 5: Happy Memories

“Why didn’t you ask that in the first place?” Matt’s smile got wider, then he continued, “My happiest memory of my good-for-nothing family is when I killed them.”

Matt sighed then, as if he could see Agent Leamas, asked, “Do you want to know the details?”

I looked at Agent Leamas, but, before I could say anything, Agent Leamas said with a neutral tone, “Yes.”

I braced myself for the upcoming truth.

“It all began, when I made up my mind that enough was enough. So, I burned the forsaken house we were living in along with my parents, but they didn’t die. So, I decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. First, I helped them heal for a while, then I gave them some powerful amphetamines and, by the end of the month, they were begging for more until, I think one or two years later… I’m not sure, I shot them in the head because they became a load. But, if you truly want to know more depth on the subject, you should ask my little olive because, before I killed her family, I injected some drugs into her system that temporarly altered her powers.”

Matt began to laugh, while I was trying to control my tears from coming out, but, before I realized, I was crying and begging Agent Leamas to make the monster stop talking.

When I realized what I was doing, I stopped talking, but I continued to cry.

Agent Leamas put his right arm around my shoulders and whispered to me that all of this was going to end. Then, he grabbed the microphone and said, “What were your parents names?”

Matt stopped laughing and a confused expression took over his face.

“Their names… I-I-” Agent Leamas interrupted him by saying, “ Where did your family used to live?”

He didn’t speak at all to which Agent Leamas used to his advantage by saying, “You’re in an abandoned house that's on fire.”

“So? Fire is beautiful, destructive and untameable.” The monster said.

“No, fire is scary.” Agent Leamas said.

“No! It’s-it.” The monster said, but I realized that his voice, even if it was for a second, resembled Zane’s.

“Fire is scary and it’s burning you.” Agent Leamas said.

Zane began to scream and say, “Make it stop! It hurts!”

Not long after that Zane began to cry and wet himself.

“Please,... I-I’ll do… Anything.” Zane said while he was crying.

“Zane, you're no longer in that house. You're in a bed and nothing is on fire.” Agent Leamas said.

Zane relaxed.

“You’re eyes are getting heavy and you’ll sleep when I count to three and when you wake up you’ll remember none of this. One, two, three.” Agent Leamas said and Zane slept.

Agent Leamas ordered them agents to take Zane out of here. But, I don’t know if they did because I was seeing flashes of the monster’s memories.

I think that Agent Leamas was calling my name before everything went black.


	6. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter between Olivia and Matt.

Chapter 6: Visit

_ 6 years ago _

“Olivia, wake up!” My dad told me as he was knocking my door.

“But, dad, today I don’t have school. Can I sleep for one more hour, please.” I said.

“No, you have to help around the farm and need to come down and have breakfast  with us.” My dad told me.

“Fine.” I said.

I quickly got dressed and went down to have breakfast, which consisted of a pair of fried eggs, cheese, milk, bread, and ham.

After I said ‘hi’ to my mom, I quickly began eating, but my mom stopped me by saying, “Olivia! Don’t eat like that!”

“Sorry, mom.” I told her with my mouth fill with food.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full. Honestly, where did you learned those manners?” She asked me.

“In a farm.” I told her with my mouth full. After I swallowed my food, I told her, “Plus, you're not one to talk about manners. After all, when you were sixteen, you won a pie eating contest after eating 48 pies.”

My dad began to laugh, which got my mom’s attention.

“Edward! Don’t laugh!” My mom told my dad.

“Sorry,dear, but it’s just too funny.” My dad said between laughs. And, after he calmed down he said, “She’ll keep telling you that until you stop eating too much.”

“What do you mean?” My mom angrily asked him.

“Mom, you're eating the double portion of what dad and I are eating.” I pointed it out to her.

“Oh, come on, I’m eight months pregnant. I eat a lot for your new baby brother.” My mother said as she rubbed her stomach.

“Sure.” My dad and I said in unison.

Before my mom could argue any further, we all heard someone knocking the door.

“It’s probably Robert.” My dad said.

While my dad was opening the door, I used my powers to peek into my uncle’s memories. After all, uncle Robert always had memories that were funny to watch. But, when I used my powers, the first memory I watched was straight out of a horror movie.

“Dad, don’t open the door!” I said too late because the next sound that I heard were 6 gunshots, then my dad fell to floor.

My mom screamed while the murderer walked into the house and turned to look at us.

Somehow, my mom managed to grab me and put me behind her. To which the murderer used to his advantage by killing her with 3 shots.

“MOM!” I screamed.

“My, my. What a mess.” The murderer said as he was getting closer to me.

Instinctively, I grabbed a knife to protect myself, but he told me, “Dear, didn’t your parents teach you that it is stupid to use a knife against someone who has a gun?”

Then, he looked back at my mom and said, “The baby inside her must be dying by now. I’ll make it swift.” He said.

“NO!” I screamed as I stabbed his left leg, but it didn’t matter because he shot my baby brother. Then, the murderer looked at me and kicked me with his right leg.

I hit my back against the wall, but, before I could get up, the murderer managed to get the knife out of his leg and put the knife close to my neck.

“That wasn’t very nice, dear. But, I’ll give you something like that.” He said while he injected me with some sort of liquid that made me relax.

“What’s your name?” He asked me.

“O-Olivia Vadell.” I said in a relax tone, which scared me.

“Cute name, but I’ll call you little olive due to your black hair and green eyes. Also, due to your stature, but I'm sure you’ll grow big.” He told me as if I was a toddler.

“What did you inject me?” I said.

The knife started going in my neck, until he stopped and told me, “I’m the one who does the questions here, not you, little olive.”

After a sigh, he continued, “How old are you?”

“Fourteen.” I told him.

“Do you have any powers?” He asked me.

“Yes.” I answered him.

“Which is?” He asked me.

“I can see people’s memories.” I told him.

He smiled then asked me, “Asides from your obvious dead family here, do any of your family members have any powers and if they have which powers do they have?”

“My grandmother had telepathy. But, she passed away two months ago. Asides from her, I’m the only one who has any powers.” I said.

“Little olive, it’s now my turn to tell you who I am.” He told me as he injected me with another liquid that made me have convulsions. 

The last thing I saw was his smile, then the nightmare began.

_ Present Day  _

“Dr. Vadell! Dr. Vadell! Wake up!” Agent Leamas told me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him giving me a relieved smile.

“Hi.” I told him.


	7. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Agent Leamas have a cute moment.

Chapter 7: Exchange

“Hi. I- We were worried about you.” He told me.

“We?” I sluggishly asked him.

“The other agents and my superiors were worried about you.” He told me.

“How long was I asleep?” I asked him.

“One day.” He told me.

“Wow. What time is it?” I said.

“Right now it’s 10 a.m.” He informed me.

“Sorry for making you worry about me.” I said.

“No, I should be the one to apologize. If I had known what he did to you, then you-” I stopped him by putting my index finger on his lips.

“I was the one who choose to accompany you. I knew the risks.” I said then removed my index finger from his lips.

“My files only said that your family was killed.” He told me.

“That's because I never told anyone. I thought that if I never told anyone then it would fade away.” I told him.

“I don’t want to sound rude, but what did he do to you?” He told me.

“Do your superiors want to know?” I asked him.

“Yes.” He answered me.

I sighed then told him, “When I use my powers to look at people’s memories, it’s like seeing a movie. But, he injected me with something that forced me to use my powers and, instead of seeing the memories like I normally do, I felt the emotions he felt. For example, when he murdered his parents, I felt what he felt, happiness and fulfillment.”

Agent Leamas looked at the floor and said, “Amphaxyte.” 

“What?” I asked him.

“Amphaxyte is the drug he injected you. But, asides from what you told me, it doesn’t have other effects.” He told me while he looked at me.

“How do you know of it?” I asked him.

“There are some things things in life that one would be better of not knowing.” He told me with a hint of regret in his voice.

“How is Zane?” I asked.

“While you were unconscious, we put him under a deep hypnotic trance and finished installing his brain with fake memories.” He told me.

“Did you use the same technique?” I asked him.

“No, this time the other agents who had hypnotic powers did the procedure.” He answered me.

“Where is he now?” I asked him.

“Right now, he should be in the rehabilitation room. Continuing to learn how to read and write.” Agent Leamas sighed then continued, “My superiors want to know if you are still willing to be Zane’s psychologist.”

“I still want to be. And, if I said ‘no’, then I would get assigned to other patient or one of you agents would wipe my memory. Plus, Zane is already warmed up with me.” I told him.

Agent Leamas told me, “You’re right about that.”

I smiled, then felt as my eyes were getting heavier. 

“Agent Leamas, at what time do I have to begin?” I asked him.

“At 1 p.m.” He told me.

“Wake me up 30 minutes before 1. Please.” I told him.

“I’ll do it.” He told me.

I grabbed his hand and told him, “Will you keep grabbing my hand until I wake up?”

“It would be an honor.” He told me while I closed my eyes.

“Everytime I relive one of Matt’s memories, there is this sense of loneliness and coldness.” I wanted to tell him, but sleep managed to hold me in its grip.


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to the lighter tone of the story.

Chapter 8: Return 

I managed to wake up on my own and was pleased that Agent Leamas was still holding my hand even though he was sleeping.

With my free hand, I softly ruffed Agent Leamas’ reddish brown hair and told him, “Agent Leamas, wake up.”

After a short time, Agent Leamas opened his eyes and told me, “Sorry for falling asleep.”

“Thank you for still holding my hand.” I told him. 

He smiled and told me, “You’re welcome.”

“What time is it?” I asked him.

“It’s 12:20 a.m.” He told me.

I got out of the bed I was in and said, “Is it possible to start early?”

“You don’t want to get change, first?” He asked me.

I looked at the clothes I was wearing and, asides from my mismatched sneakers, I saw my cloth as being OK.

“No.” I told him. 

“Fine. I’ll arrange it.” He told me as he slowly let go of my hand and left me.

After 10 minutes, Agent Leamas came back and told me that everything was ready.

When I entered the room where Zane was waiting for me, I saw Zane and he looked at me with a look of surprised in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Zane?” I asked him.

“I… I thought you left me.” He told me.

“Why would you think that?” I asked him.

“I remember. I don’t have a family. Fi… Fire took them away. I’m alone.” He said as tears were escaping his eyes.

I felt sadness for him so I slowly walked towards him and gave him a hug.

“I’m here.” I told him.

“Thank you.” He told me.

I don’t know how much time pass until he told me that he was fine and didn’t need the hug anymore.

I backed away and said, “What else did you remember?”

“I-I destroyed your gift during a-a nightmare. Sorry.” He told me.

“Don’t worry about that. I can always buy you a new one, if you want.” I assured him.

“Really?” He asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

“I would like one after I g-get out.” He shyly told me.

“OK. What do you want?” I said.

“Surprise me!” Zane told me with a childish grin.


	9. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Vadell and Zane have their first session after the regression.

Chapter 9: Session 

“I’ll try my best!” I told him. But, then, Zane looked at floor.

“What’s wrong, Zane?” I asked him.

“Do-do I still get out in 3 months?” He asked me without looking at me.

“I think so.” I honestly told him.

Zane continued to look at the floor.

“What’s wrong, Zane?” I asked him.

“You… Promise not t-to laugh?” He asked me while he looked at my eyes.

“I promise.” I told him.

“I… I p-p-pee on the bed while I s-sleep.” He uncomfortably told me.

“Why do you pee?” I asked him.

“I… I don’t know.” He told me.

“Do you have nightmares?” I asked him.

“Yes… And, they’re s-s-scary.” He told me.

“What are these nightmares about?” I gently asked him.

“Of… Fire. I dream of my parents leaving me a-and I’m alone.” He told me.

“I know of a way to help you.” I told him, which got his attention.

“Really!?” He asked me.

“Whenever you get a nightmare like that just remember that I’m your… Friend and that you're not alone.” I told him.

“I’ll try that.” He told me.

After that, a ‘nurse’ came and told Zane that the time was up and that he needed to take his medicine.

Zane looked at me and I told him that it was OK.

Zane followed the nurse, but, before I left, Agent Leamas entered the room where I was.

I used my powers to look into his memories and I was able to see a glimpse of him talking with his superior, who was a tall, blond woman, telling him to bring me to her for questioning.

When Agent Leamas was close to me, I asked him, “Why doesn’t your superior trust me?"


	10. Gaining Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to gain trust in a secret project.

Chapter 10: Gaining Trust 

“You saw my memories?” He asked me.

“You are in the room.” I told him, then I sighed and continued by saying, “Will you answer my question? Or, do I need to use my powers?”

“My superior has her own thoughts about you.” He told me.

“So, in other words, you don’t know.” I stated to which he only nodded.

“Ok. What do I need to do?” I asked him.

“Follow me.” He told me and I soon began doing that.

While we were walking I realized that we were going to The Room.

When we arrived there, I realized that we were in the part of the room where Matt was previously in. But, the difference was that there was a metal table and a woman, who was sitting in the chair, was waiting for me.

“Dr. Vadell, it’s nice to meet you.” The woman told me.

I looked at the tall, blond woman, who was wearing black high heels, black pants, and a white vest. Yet, what attracted my attention to her was her black eyes, which had a sense of fantasy and otherworldliness to them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss-” She interrupted me by telling me, “Landra, just Landra.” Then she continued, “Please take a seat doctor we have much to discuss.”

After she said that, I noticed the chair in front of me and, after I sat down, Landra ordered Agent Leamas to leave.

I looked at the window which separated the other agents from Landra and me.

“Is everything alright, Dr. Vadell?” Landra asked me which caught my attention.

“It’s just that it feels weird being here.” I told her.

“You say that because it’s the first time you’ve been in this kind of situation, correct?” She asked me.

“Yes.” I answered.

Landra sighed, then said, “Dr. Vadell, I’m aware about what happened here while patient 1408 regressed to his former personality. So, I would like to know if you can still be trusted. Especially, after finding out about the critical information you have been keeping to yourself during all this time.” 

“I assure you that I-” Landra interrupted me by telling me, “Dr. Vadell, I have my own method to know if you're trustworthy.”

“Which is?” I asked her.

“Look at me, Dr. Vadell.” She told me.

I did what she ordered.

“What do you see, Dr. Vadell?” She told me.

“Blackness.” I told her.

I think she smiled, but I'm not sure because all I could see were her black eyes.

“Anything else, Dr. Vadell?” She asked me.

“No.” I said.

“Dr. Vadell, my voice is the only thing you hear.” She told me.

“Yes.” I told her.

“The more you hear my voice, the more you become drowsy.” She told me.

“Y-yes.” I sluggishly told her.

“Dr. Vadell, you are going to answer some of the questions I have for you, ok?” She said.

“Ok.” I could barely tell her.

“Good, but first when I count to three you're going to fall in a deep sleep.” 

I nodded.

“One.” She said which made my eyes get heavy.

“Two.” She said again which made my eyes begin to close.

“Three.” She said and, soon, the next thing I saw was darkness.


	11. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from Rick's P.O.V.

Chapter 11: Going Under

I watched as Landra was hypnotizing Dr. Vadell.

“Three.” Landra said which made Dr. Vadell close her eyes.

“Dr. Vadell, can you still hear my voice?” Landra asked her.

Dr. Vadell barely nodded which made Landra smile.

“Good. Now, when count to three you're going to wake up, but you're still going to listen to my voice and do what I tell you.” Landra said, then continued, “One… Two… Three.”

When Landra finished counting, Dr. Vadell opened her eyes, but she looked like an empty, soulless doll.

“Dr. Vadell, I want you to look natural and to smile.” Landra said although it sounded more like an order to me. Yet, nonetheless, Dr. Vadell did what Landra told her.

“That's better.” Landra told her, then continued, “Dr. Vadell, is it true that you saw all of the memories of patient 1408, otherwise known as Matthew Cooper?”

“Not all of them. The ones I managed to see were from his childhood until he… Killed my family.” Dr. Vadell said.

“Dr. Vadell, what did you feel when he killed your family?” Landra asked.

“I felt angry because he took everything that I love because of…” Dr. Vadell suddenly stopped talking.

“Dr. Vadell, why did he killed your family?” Landra asked.

“He… He did it because he made a bet with someone about who could find a person with powers the fastest a-and murder him or her.” Dr. Vadell said.

“Why didn’t he murder you?” Landra asked.

“Because of my eyes and hair that reminded him of olives, his favorite fruit.” She said.

“Who was this person he made a bet with?” Landra asked.

“He is Rondan H. Masey.” Dr. Vadell said which caught my and Landra’s attention.

“How long have they known each other?” Landra asked.

“6 years.” Dr. Vadell said.

“How close were they?” Landra asked.

“Despite the fact that they once had sex, they treated each other like brothers.” Dr. Vadell said.

“Did he knew anyone else?” Landra asked.

“No. Although, in the memories I saw, Matt was going to meet up with someone who wasn’t Rondan after someone won the bet.” Dr. Vadell said.

“Did you see any clues?” Landra asked.

“Rondan mentioned that the person was a beautiful woman with fire powers and that if Matt wanted to have sex with her then Matt would either get burned or killed by her lover.” Dr. Vadell said.

“Who is the woman’s lover?” Landra asked.

“I don’t know.” Dr. Vadell said.

“Why did you decide to keep this information to yourself, Dr. Vadell?” Landra asked.

“I was- am scared of Matt. And, after I saw his memories, I thought that he would do the same thing to me or to my aunt and uncle who raised me after what happened to my parents.” Dr. Vadell said.

“You know that if you had told the authorities then a lot of innocent lives could have been saved?” Landra asked Dr. Vadell, who started to cry even though she was smiling.

“Yes. There hasn’t been a single day in which I didn’t think of that.” Dr. Vadell said.

“Is that the reason why you decided to join the secret rehabilitation project?” Landra asked.

“Partially and the other part was to confront my past.” Dr. Vadell said.

“Ok. That settles it. Do you have the keys to your apartment?” Landra asked.

“No. But, Ana, the portress, will open the door for me.” Dr. Vadell said.

Landra turned to look at me and said, “Rick, you’ll escort Dr. Vadell to her house.”

I only nodded.

Landra turned to look at Dr. Vadell and told her, “Dr. Vadell, it’s been a pleasure talking with you, but you will follow Rick, or Agent Leamas as you know him as, until you get to his car, where you’ll fall asleep for a moment, and, when you wake up, you’ll forget about what you did while you were under my powers. Do you understand that?”

“Yes.” Dr. Vadell said while she was smiling and faint traces of tears were on her face.


	12. System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter from Rick's P.O.V and some light comes to the ways the secret project works.

Chapter 12: System

When I entered where Landra and Dr. Vadell were, Dr. Vadell turned to see me, stood up, and went close to me.

“Rick, did you park your car in the same spot again?” Landra asked me.

“It’s a habit.” I told her.

“One you have to change.” Landra told me as she was getting closer to Dr. Vadell.

“Dr. Vadell, You will forget everything you see and hear from this point on until you sleep in Rick's car, ok?” Landra said.

“Yes.” Dr. Vadell said.

Before we left, Landra told me, “Rick, tomorrow we have to discuss about the treatment of our patients.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” I told her then we left The Room. When we were outside, I stopped which made Dr. Vadell also stop, and cleaned Dr. Vadell's face so that the faint traces of tears would disappear.

In order to reach my car, we had to go through the rehabilitation hallway.

First, we passed through the operation rooms, which were divided in two sections. The rooms in the right section were the captured killers with powers who were lobotomized. For example, our recent captured killer, Rondan H. Masey, who had telekinetic powers, was being lobotomized in the second room of the right section. While in the left section, were the killers who had no powers and some of them were operated to lose a function of their body like the loss of their legs, depending on how dangerous they were.

Next, we passed through the hypnosis rooms, where the killers were hypnotized to forget their previous life and embrace their new identities.

Then, we passed through the rehabilitation rooms, where it was divided in two sections.One section was where the plastic surgery on the killers took place while the other section was where the killers were being rehabilitated to re enter society.

Finally, we arrived at the main lobby, where I stopped and looked at Dr. Vadell, who was still smiling and, honestly, looked more like a robot than a human being.

After walking outside, I found my car where I parked it and, once Dr. Vadell got inside, she fell asleep. Luckily, I sat first and her head landed on my shoulder.

I looked at her sleeping face and thought, “If you knew half of the things I do every day, you would consider me a serial killer.”


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shadow_Kat and the 1 guest for the kudos!

Chapter 13: Trust

I felt that my head was resting on something.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that everything was blurry. Then, someone said, “Are you okay?”

I turned to look at the person and saw that it was Agent Leamas. Quickly, I removed my head from his shoulder and told him, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, it didn’t bother me.” He told me.

“Still… How long was I asleep?” I asked while I realized I was in a car.

“Not too long, like 20 minutes or so.” He told me.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked him.

“To your house. We’ll be there in 30 minutes.” He answered me and, after a sigh, he continued saying, “What is the last thing you remember?”

“I remember talking to Landra. Then,... Then… Nothing. Everything’s blank. What did I do?” I told him with a worried tone.

“Interrogation.” Agent Leamas told me.

“What did I say?” I asked him.

“You said details about the memories of Matt.” He told me.

“How many details?” I said.

“Crucial ones.” He told me

I sighed, then asked him, “So, I take it that you and Landra trust me?”

“I wouldn’t know about Landra, but, if it helps you, you have my trust, Dr. Vadell.” He said.

“Olivia.” I told him.

“Excuse me?” He said confused.

“You can call me Olivia, if you want to.” I said.

“Well, then, Olivia. You can call me Rick.” He told me.

“Alright, Rick.” I said with a small smile on my face.

 


End file.
